Bonding Time
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Ziggy gets hurt and he and Dillon are lost and stranded.


I don't own RPM/ Power Rangers. Written for and based on a prompt from Amy L. Hope you enjoy it!

"Dillon, look out!" Ziggy pushed Dillon away just to get himself flung into the side of a building. He was unmorphed upon impact, while pieces of the building started to topple down on top of him. Dillon quickly made his way toward his friend and started lifting off what he could.

"Guys! Watch out!" Summer called while fighting a group of grinders.

Dillon had just pulled Ziggy to his feet when they were hit. They landed hard onto some rocks. When their vision refocused they realized they were in a totally different location.

"We look like we are outside the city," Dillon assessed. He tried contacting the others, "Guys? Where are you?"

Ziggy remembered, "Dr. K said he had transport tech," his breath hitched, "Good thing I do too." Ziggy struggled to reach for where his morpher should be, "it must have fallen when I unmorphed."

Dillon finally tooks his eyes off the landscape and knelt down next to Ziggy. "What's hurt?"

Ziggy stared up into the dusty sky, "I don't know. We should probably start walking though if we ever want to find Corinth."

Ziggy winced as Dillon pulled him up, "Are you good to walk?" After Ziggy nodded, Dillon looked around and picked a direction to start walking. Ziggy was keeping a steady pace with Dillon but Dillon could hear how hard Ziggy was starting to breathe. "Do you need to rest?"

"I'm fine," Ziggy insisted. They walked for a few more minutes before Dillon heard a thump beside him. He panicked seeing Ziggy lying face down in the sand. He rolled Ziggy over and could see his chest slowly rising and falling, which was a good sign.

"Ziggy? Hey man, wake up."

Ziggy slowly blinked awake before he panicked, "Sorry, I'm fine. Let's keep going."

"Ziggy, you just passed out. You aren't fine."

Ziggy laid his head back down, "I'm used to pushing on even while injured, I had to in the cartels so I wouldn't get left behind."

"This isn't the cartels. I'm your friend. Plus, you took that hit for me, the least I could do is help you."

"I didn't want you blaming yourself."

"Well I don't want you lying to me that you aren't hurt."

Ziggy was too exhausted to argue anymore. He allowed Dillon to carry him until they came up to a bus.

Dillon insisted on laying out their jackets to form a makeshift bed for Ziggy to lay on. "I'm going to try to get this working. Just rest for now."

A few hours later Dillon came and sat in a seat near Ziggy, "Hey Ziggy, are you awake?"

Ziggy was laying on his side but he rolled onto his back to better see Dillon, "Hmm?"

"I can't get the bus running but I did find a small supply packet we can share. There's a little bit of food and some water."

"Take it and try to get home," Ziggy had to pause between words to get enough breath in to speak.

"I'm not leaving you."

"You have a better chance."

"We are both going to be fine, they'll find us soon."

"If they don't you'll die here with me. I don't want that."

"Neither of us will die. I'll find us a way out."

"Leaving now is your way out. Not to guilt trip, but I didn't take a hit for you just for you to sit here and die."

"Stop arguing. I'm not leaving you and that is final. You shouldn't be wasting your energy talking either."

Ziggy rolled back onto his side. Earlier he moved his jacket out from under himself and was using it as a pillow. He coughed into it and hoped Dillon wouldn't notice the splats of red starting to seep through the green material.

Dillon started humming, trying to fill the quiet bus with sound. He winced every time that Ziggy would cough or his breath would hitch. He did notice it seemed to be increasing in frequency which meant Ziggy was getting worse. He kept trying to contact the rest of the team but no answer ever came through.

Ziggy took a few small sips of water throughout the next day but refused to eat and slept most of the time. Dillon was starting to lose his mind sitting there and he knew he probably should have left to find Ziggy some help but he also knew he'd be too worried away from him.

"How are you doing Ziggy?" Dillon felt like he was melting.

"Told. Me. Not. To. Talk." Ziggy coughed between words.

"You can talk if you want."

"Thanks. For everything."

"We are going to be fine and you have no reason to thank me. We'll be out of here soon."

"For being friend," Ziggy groaned, "and caring."

Dillon sighed and glanced out the windows in desperation.

PRPRPRPPRPRPRPRPRRPRPRPPRPRPRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPRP

When Ziggy next awoke his eyes had trouble focusing on the bright colors around him. Finally, his eyes settled on the dark color in the room: Dillon. Dillon seemed to be asleep in a chair. Ziggy finally realized he was probably in a hospital.

Dillon awoke when Ziggy tried moving.

"Hey, it's alright, let me help you," Dillon offered.

Ziggy sighed and let Dillon help him sit up.

"What…?" Ziggy still was having trouble breathing.

"The team found us but you were unconscious."

Ziggy nodded slowly, noticing he was hooked up to oxygen and an IV.

"If I had left and gotten you help quicker you might not be in as bad shape. I'm sorry Ziggy."

Ziggy shook his head, "I was just worried about you."

"But it's my fault you are in here."

Ziggy shook his head again, "My fault," he paused to get more air in. He felt almost like he was suffocating, "I got hit."

"Ziggy…"

"No. Please don't make me keep arguing."

Dillon sighed and gave in only because Ziggy was having trouble breathing. "You win. For now. Though I should be scolding you because you didn't tell me you were coughing up blood."

Ziggy attempted to shrug, "Didn't want to worry you."

"Yeah you're lucky you didn't die. A broken rib was pressing hard on your lung. You have a broken bone in your arm on top of three broken ribs. Also I'm surprised you could walk because there was a fracture in your hip."

"Could be worse."

"Not much. You're going to be in here a while."

"You should go," Ziggy coughed a bit then took a deep breath, "I'm probably boring."

"I'm not leaving this chair, unless Venjix attacks."

"I hate this."

"Well they've put you on some really killer pain meds so you should feel pretty good and Flynn brought me your favorite movies so we're going to make the most of the next few days. Then you'll be on rest and light duty for a couple months, so make a list of more movies you want to see."

"I know I wanted team bonding, but this isn't how I imagined it," Ziggy choked out before smirking at Dillon.


End file.
